Rear combination lamps may have two parts, a stationary lamp part that is mounted to a vehicle body panel and a movable lamp part that is mounted to a vehicle door panel. With such a lighting device the movable lamp part requires a clearance from the stationary lamp part for opening of the door panel. This clearance creates a gap in a vehicle width direction between the two lamp parts. Because the gap is not luminous, an integral feel of the rear combination lamp can be insufficient.